I Love You
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo reunite after a long battle away from Erebor... (Established Thilbo!)


**Beautiful One-Shot! :D**

* * *

The dwarven army of Erebor had been called on for aid by Dain Ironfoot in a battle with the goblins from the Misty Mountains. And as any good king, Thorin Oakenshield accepted this request and had left with his army eight months ago, leaving his husband, Bilbo, in the care of his trustworthy nephews, one of which was ruling the kingdom in his absence. The battle had lasted just under seven months; brutal fighting and loads of bloodshed had nearly killed Erebor's king and his loyal army. Throughout the battle, Thorin sent letters to the kingdom when he could, telling Bilbo and the others he was alright. Every chance he got, he'd write Bilbo how much he missed seeing his hobbit's face, hearing his hobbit's laugh, and holding his dear, _dear_ hobbit.

Soon, the seven month battle ended and Thorin and his army traveled back to Erebor almost the very second the fight ended; Thorin need to see his Bilbo.

* * *

Back in Erebor and upon hearing the won battle, Kili raced into the mountain from the hunting group coming in from the forest. He madly dashed and crashed by and into many dwarfs who grumbled and spat as he passed. The young dwarf didn't care (heck, he wasn't even listening); he needed to tell Bilbo. On his way to the royal chambers, he knocked over Bofur and Bombur who were returning to the kitchens after giving the king's hobbit his meal, since Bilbo was not allowed _anywhere_ in the mountain _without_ one of the company member's presence. "Sorry!" Kili shouted, leaping over a fallen Bombur. "In a hurry!" He bolted for the slightly open doorway and had just enough time to stop as Bilbo opened the door.

"Kili?" Bilbo asked, stepping back to let the sweaty dwarf in. "What's the matter?"

"Thorin... back..." Kili answered, catching his breath and straightening his rumpled clothes. "Coming today."

The hobbit gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. "Now?!" he asked, happy tears gathering in his eyes as Kili nodded.

"Saw army when hunting," Kili said quickly. "Coming?"

Bilbo nodded and went to retrieve a small bundle. He returned to Kili, who looked utterly excited to see his uncle, and handed him the small bundle before shrugging on his thin coat. Bilbo slowly straightened the coat, wincing as he did; his body still ached from the events earlier that month, but the pain didn't matter, _Thorin mattered_. He glanced up and smiled when he heard Kili's voice.

"Little Klilia," he cooed, nuzzling the babe's nose. "You're gonna meet your daddy. He's gonna be so happy when he sees you." He glanced at Bilbo whose eyes were misty before smiling down at Klilia. "I know your daddy loves you..."

Bilbo cleared his throat and the dwarf looked up. "Mind you," he began, taking baby Klilia from the others arms. "He doesn't know she exists."

Kili gaped. "What?"

The hobbit nodded and closed the royal chamber door behind him, holding Klilia close to his chest as he and Kili walked towards the gate. "Yes," he replied. "He does not know."

"Yet..." Kili added, a smirk growing on his face.

"Yes," Bilbo said. "Would you mind holding her when we arrive at the gates?"

"No, of course not," Kili said, smiling at Bilbo who gave him a tired smile in return. "Are you still sore?"

"Very much so," the hobbit answered. "I have never been in so much pain in my entire life... but it was worth it," he confessed while glancing at Klilia who was gazing up at him. "I love you, little Klilia." He kissed the small youngling's nose before facing forward to watch where he was going.

* * *

In due time, both Kili and Bilbo arrived at the gates as the king and his army were entering. Bilbo handed baby Klilia to her cousin and stepped forward in search of his husband while Kili slowly followed him, protecting the small babe from the crowd. The hobbit inched forward, unsure where Thorin was or if the dwarf king was even there. He saw the army around him finding their own loved ones, but it wasn't until he spotted Dwalin that he found Thorin. His voice caught in his throat and his heart nearly stopped as he met his dwarf's gaze. The whole world seemed to freeze as Bilbo felt himself, despite the pain, run towards his husband. With one almighty leap, Bilbo grasped Thorin's sweaty mane and wrapped his legs around the king's waist, burying his face in the neck he so desperately missed.

Thorin, blinking back tears, securely wrapped his strong and bloodied arms around his hobbit, kissing those precious curls he loved so much.

Bilbo sobbed into the dwarf king's neck as the other soothed and whispered terms of endearment into his ear. Bilbo nuzzled his king's neck as Thorin held him protectively. "I missed you," he managed between sobs.

"I did too," Thorin answered, his own voice cracking with sure emotion.

Bilbo stayed glued on his husband for what seemed a mere five minutes but was really a long while. He remembered where he was and what he was doing when Kili cleared his throat. Bilbo unlaced himself from Thorin and, despite having blood on his clothes, reached for the small bundle Kili offered. "Thorin," he began, returning to his dwarf with the bundle close to his chest. He glanced at Thorin who had a confused expression on his face. "Meet your daughter."

Thorin's heart skipped a beat and the world was momentarily covered in black splotches as he peeled back the blanket and gazed at the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth, apart from Bilbo of course. "My daughter?" he choked, and Bilbo nodded, handing him the bundle. A proud smile broke across Thorin's grimy face. "What is her name?" he asked, not once glancing at Bilbo because he was already devoted to their daughter.

"Klilia Rhoslyn," Bilbo answered, leaning his head against his husband's broad shoulder as the other gazed upon their beautiful, precious daughter. "After Kili." Thorin glanced at his husband who nodded. "He helped with the birth; you should be very proud of him."

"I am," he replied, looking at Kili who stood with Fili off to the side, both watching their uncles with smiles on their faces. "I most certainly am." Klilia giggled and Thorin smiled at her. She had two fingers in her mouth and was staring at both Thorin and Bilbo. "Hi, Klilia," he whispered, his voice breaking as happy tears fell from his eyes. "I'm your daddy." With a large thumb, he brushed her black hair away from her face as he let out a sob. "She looks just like you," he choked, glancing at Bilbo who also had tears streaming down his face.

Bilbo nodded. "Except she has your hair and _your_ eyes."

Thorin chuckled at Bilbo's reply. "She does..." Holding Klilia with one strong hand, Thorin wiped the grime off his face before gently pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "I love you, Klilia," he whispered, his beard making the babe laugh. "I love you, my daughter."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Klilia and Rhoslyn don't mean anything *shrugs*; I could be wrong. Anyway, review please! :D**


End file.
